Aflojando corsé, vaciando botellas
by Marydc26
Summary: La guerra suele cambiar a las personas y sus sentimientos también. Pero Effie y Haymitch saben que a pesar de todo, ellos podrán perdonarse y seguir siendo un equipo... incluso algo más. [Mini historia sobre Effie y Haymitch posterior a los hechos de Sinsajo]
1. Chapter 1

**Mini fic sobre Effie Trinket y Haymitch Abernathy.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de la genial Suzanne Collins**

* * *

 **Levanta la cabeza y enfrenta la verdad**

\- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante el nuevo gobierno democrático de Panem?

Una mirada celeste y vacía dispara el veneno que le queda – Lo juro.

El eco de la voz ronca de la ex escolta se va disipando dentro de la estancia, todos guardan silencio mientras que el recién juez de la corte de los rebeldes toma asiento en el estrado, aquel que hace semanas sentenciaba a muerte a otros rebeldes que juraban traición al Capitolio.

Effie Trinket, por su parte, solo se dedicó a examinar el recinto con cautela, pero con una mirada fría y penetrante que se aleja por mucho de lo que era hace un año, cuando se convirtió en la escolta más famosa de Panem tras la victoria de los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12.

Por ser del Capitolio y haber trabajado para los Juegos del Hambre, la mujer se perfiló como una traidora directa a las causas de la revolución, aún cuando formó parte del equipo del doce y en las pantallas del país veían como ella acompañaba, junto con el mentor Haymitch, a los adolescentes en su gira como vencedores. Aun después de los posteriores preparativos del tercer Vasallaje, en el que los chicos volvieron a ser seleccionados tras el anuncio del presidente Snow.

Ella nunca llegó a pensar que su desempeño con los muchachos le iban a jugar una mala pasada y que su esfuerzo por mantenerse de su lado no bastaría. Effie nunca imaginó que las terribles pesadillas que los vencedores tenían tras ganar los juegos las podría vivir en carne propia. Ella nunca pensó que estaría ese día ahí, parada en medio de una gran sala y rodeada de escoltas, soldados y aliados de la revolución, para juzgarla por traición a la causa. Por nacer en esta parte del país tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Trata de ordenar sus ideas mientras que el juez lee un tratado que seguro viene junto con la "Nueva Nación". El hombre lee en voz alta y estruendosa, pero ella solo se dedica a mirar hacia el frente y pellizcarse los nudillos de sus manos. Está inquieta, sin embargo intenta mantener la compostura tal como le enseñó su madre cuando era niña.

 _\- "Ponte erguida, levanta la cabeza y sonríe" -_ recuerda la voz suave de su madre, aquella que estaba orgullosa por verla ascender al puesto de escolta en tan poco tiempo. Pero ahora, quien sabe dónde estará su cadáver. Lo más seguro que entre los muchos que desecharon en las afueras del Capitolio.

Su intento de sonrisa solo sucede por un microsegundo, lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie se haya dado cuenta y lo suficientemente vacía como para combinar con su estado de ánimo. La Effie escandalosa, risueña y extravagante se ha ido para siempre; ahora solo queda sombra gris y casi muerta de su persona.

\- Señorita Trinket – se sobresalta ante el tono de voz de uno de los guardias más cercanos. La cercanía del hombre le inquieta y da un pequeño paso hacia su derecha para alejarse lo más que pueda de él. Pestañea para recuperarse, sabe que están hablando con ella, pero no entiende nada, sus pensamientos la alejaron mucho de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sí? – logra responder con esfuerzo.

\- Se le ha hecho una pregunta – interviene el juez - ¿Sabía usted de los movimientos que realizaría su mentor junto con los demás aliados?

Effie no se mueve, solo examina el rostro del hombre a su izquierda como si se tratase del más despreciable insecto. No se siente a gusto, le parecen todo lo contrario a lo que deberían ser para los esperanzados habitantes de Panem. No confía en su autoridad, aunque podría tolerarlos mucho más que los perros falderos de Snow. No obstante, sabe que el poder pronto se les subirá a la cabeza y terminarán siendo iguales o hasta peores que los anteriores.

El silencio y la tensión se expanden en la sala mientras todos esperan la respuesta de Effie, pero cuando abre ligeramente la boca para emitir sonido, su mirada pronto se desvía hacia un punto más arriba, en el costado superior izquierdo del guardia, justo en el estrado que rodea la gran olla. Allí, con un saco color gris plomo y una bufanda verde olivo, se encuentra la persona en la que una vez confió, pero que ahora se presenta como un espectro muy lejano que la mira de una manera extraña… casi como si tratara de decirle a gritos algo. Como si ella fuera una cosa que él nunca pensó que encontraría.

-Señorita…

\- Sí, escuché – responde por fin sin despegar la mirada azul penetrante sobre los grises lastimeros de Haymitch Abernathy.

\- Por favor – insiste. Ella solo trata de aclararse su ya maltratada voz y desvía por fin la mirada hacia el juez.

Sabía lo suficiente como para ser interrogada con la misma pregunta varias veces y sin poder complacer a nadie. – levanta la barbilla para mostrar seguridad, aunque solo lo hace para evitar que una lágrima rebelde se atreva a salir.

\- Señorita Trinket, sea clara y concisa, por favor – una sonrisa de medio lado y sombría comienza a aparecer tras ser llamada "señorita", una palabra que no concuerda en lo absoluto con su persona desde hace varias semanas. Otra cosa que le hace odiar más su situación.

\- No… no estaba al tanto de nada. – pestañea para borrar una lágrima y desvía la vista hacia ese punto a su izquierda. El hombre le sostiene la mirada y esta vez intenta encontrar algo que le haga descifrar lo que dicen sus ojos grises. Sin embargo, Haymitch aparta su mirada hacia abajo como si temiera lo que ella va a decir. – Estuve excluida de los planes rebeldes. A decir verdad, nunca llegué a pensar que tras esas alianzas se escondían grandes maniobras. – Haymitch aprieta sus labios y sus parpados se cierran por segundos – De haberlo sabido, tal vez no estaría tan cuerda para hablar con ustedes… señor. – voltea hacia el juez y da un respiro profundo y lastimero.

Los murmullos se incrementan de a poco en la sala y el juez los hace callar tras golpear con un pequeño mazo un trozo de madera en su pódium.

\- ¿Usted mantuvo contacto con los demás vencedores retenidos en el Capitolio? – el silencio regresa y muchos pares de ojos se centran sobre su cabeza.

\- Me temo que no – suspira –, de alguna forma no querían que estuviera cerca de ellos… y lo agradezco – sabe que Haymitch la ve –, no querría haber escuchado los gritos de Peeta.

Peeta, otro traicionado por su mentor. ¿Quién diría que Haymitch abandonaría a su suerte al chico que logró amarrar con su simpatía a gran parte del Capitolio? Él hizo de la historia de los "amantes trágicos" un arma lo suficientemente peligrosa como para lograr crispar de los nervios a Snow.

\- ¿Entonces usted no estaba al tanto de los pedidos del presidente para bajar las armas en los distritos, ni de la manipulación que los soldados del Capitolio tenían sobre el vencedor Peeta Mellark? – seguía insistiendo el hombre.

\- No… - entrecierra los ojos en dirección hacia el mentor del doce – pero de haberlo sabido no habría podido hacer nada. Ya el daño estaba hecho, Peeta solo era torturado… como todos. – se le quiebra la voz con la última frase, pero de inmediato carraspea y trata de calmarse.

\- Como cada uno de los que vivieron en carne propia las atrocidades de Snow. Como cada víctima de los juegos y de esta revolución.

\- Al ser la única escolta con contacto directo con aquellos que intervinieron en la causa, seguro habría negociado su parte para librarse del castigo o quizá… aportando información con la cual pudiera salir lo más ilesa posible – interviene el juez con una voz que delata su inconformidad con las declaraciones de ella. El hombre entrecierra los ojos esperando que ella declare algo que la haga ver como la capitolina que ellos suponen que debería ser: vanidosa, interesada en su bienestar por encima del dolor de los otros. Una copia más de los habitantes del Capitolio sedientos que disfrutaban al ver a jóvenes inocentes morir en la arena de los juegos, y que apostaban por las vidas de aquellos que sufrían y padecían acosta de mantener viva la imagen del Capitolio.

Effie no puede resistirlo, se siente sumamente ofendida y se le crispa la sangre por la rabia y la decepción. Esta gente nunca creerá lo que diga. Para ellos, Effie Trinket es solo una capitolina más del montón y por lo tanto, enemiga de la revolución.

\- ¿Negociar? – su voz se eleva una octava más arriba de su ronquera, por lo que termina haciéndose daño en sus ya maltratadas cuerdas vocales. No puede creer lo que escucha, sin embargo trata de mantener la compostura… aunque esto no dura mucho.

Aprieta sus puños con fuerza a medida que habla.

\- Portia, Orestes, Celina, Otto… - recita los nombres del equipo de preparación de Peeta arrastrando las palabras e incrementando el volumen de su voz conforme avanza en la lista.

La imagen de la ejecución de sus compañeros se le hizo tan lejana y bizarra a la vez, que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al pensar que tal vez ese iba a ser su destino; eso sí, de no haber sido por algo o alguien que prefirió mantenerla encerrada en un calabozo sucio y húmedo para la diversión de los soldados y lame botas de Snow.

\- Cinna… - el nombre sale de sus labios como un doloroso suspiro. Ladea su cabeza y dispara dardos con su mirada hacia el estrado de al frente. Los hombres allí presentes se ponen erguidos de inmediato – todos capitolinos y al final… terminaron muertos. – une sus manos en señal de fortaleza para ella misma. – Dígame ahora… ¿Le parece que ellos negociaron por sus vidas antes que Snow acabase con ellos? ¿Piensa siquiera que tuve la oportunidad de negociar que no me torturaran, golpearan y vejaran solo por ser de aquí? ¿Supone acaso que me entregué a esos soldados porque no soportaba la idea de un levantamiento, incluso después de haber arriesgado mi vida para proteger la imagen de Katniss y Peeta ante sus visitas a los distritos que empezaban a alzarse? ¿Piensa que sería capaz de delatar una hazaña, de la cual no estaba enterada, solo para que me dejaran libre y acabaran con las personas que sí me importaban? – niega con la cabeza lentamente – No lo creo – musita casi para ella misma y de inmediato siente como Haymitch la mira fijamente, siendo tan pesada su insistencia que la obliga a dirigir sus ojos azules hacia los grises penetrantes.

Los hombres alrededor del juez comentan en voz baja y secretean. De pronto el mazo del hombre central choca contra la madera y se pone de pie.

\- Tomaremos el veredicto. Regresaremos en unos minutos – y con esto se retira por la puerta a su izquierda seguido por un séquito de guardias que sirven de testigos.

El guardia a su lado se acerca para custodiarla, pero ella solo se deja caer en la silla que reposaba tras suyo. Unos espasmos que incrementaban de poco comenzaron a alterar su respiración. Apoyada a la baranda que tenía al frente y bajando su cabeza hasta esconderla de los murmullos a su alrededor, Effie liberó esas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que comenzó el juicio. Estaba resignada, cansada y abatida por todo.

Se sentía traicionada… golpeada.

Hasta que su silencioso llanto cesó y su pecho volvía a acompasarse con un ritmo menos acelerado, Effie fue levantando poco a poco su cabeza y enderezándose en la silla. En ese momento decidió dirigir su mirada azul y vacía hacia la gris arrepentida de Haymitch.

 _\- "Te odio" -_ le decía mediante sus pensamientos y con dolor y una tristeza tan pulsantes que la hacían estremecer. Su rabia hacía palpitar su corazón con fuerza - " _Me fallaste de nuevo" -_ y como si él escuchara las palabras de sus pensamientos, pudo ver como bajaba la mirada y removía sus manos con impaciencia. Un leve temblor en ellas lo hacía ver más vulnerable - " _¿Por qué Haymitch?"-_ él levanta rápido la cabeza y ve en sus ojos grises una fina capa de humedad y dolor - ¿Por qué? – esta vez lo dice en voz casi inaudible, tratando de mover los labios lo suficiente como para que él los leyera.

Y es entonces cuando él mueve los suyos en respuesta – Lo siento – y desaparece el gris de su panorama.

El juez de inmediato hace presencia junto a su sequito y sin sentarse siquiera, dice su veredicto.

\- Se ha llegado a un consenso en el que procuramos ser lo más condescendientes posible. – todos guardan silencio. Effie aguanta la respiración – Tras evaluar las declaraciones y unir los hechos, la señorita Euphelia Trinket será absuelta de traición a la causa rebelde y se pondrá en libertad de inmediato.

Las voces llenas de sorpresa empiezan a incrementar a su alrededor. Ella no lo puede creer, pero trata de guardar sus emociones para evitar una imagen errónea de su persona. Ella los detesta, no puede mostrar alegría aunque por dentro se anima porque no pasará más tiempo encerrada en una celda.

\- ¡Pero! – todos se callan de inmediato – esto se cumplirá luego de que usted haga un último trabajo.

Effie se asusta y teme que los rebeldes le hagan pasar por una tarea o un castigo más. Su cuerpo ya está destrozado.

Muerde su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que termina entrando un sabor a sangre dentro de su boca.

Tiene miedo…

\- Cumplirá con la tarea de ser escolta por última vez de Katniss Everdeen para el evento de ejecución de Coriolanus Snow el día de mañana.

¿Eso es todo? Se pregunta ella alzando una ceja. Reprime una sonrisa carente de emoción y asiente como respuesta, haciendo que sus rizos rubios naturales salten un poco sobre su frente.

\- Una pieza más de sus juegos – replica en voz baja y de nuevo busca a Haymitch con la mirada, solo que esta vez encuentra la silla vacía.

Se ha ido nuevamente. Se ha marchado tal como lo hizo esa noche en la sala de visiones de los mentores. La ha abandonado por segunda vez y sin decir nada.

\- ¡Se levanta la cesión! – el estridente mazo sobre la madera la regresa a la realidad y el guardia a su lado se acerca para tomarla de los brazos.

\- ¡No me toque! – chilla apartando rápido sus extremidades hacia su pecho – Yo puedo sola. – escupe con desdén y el hombre solo se limita a apartarse, ya harto, y le da paso mientras ella baja de su pequeña tarima y camina escoltada por el pasillo improvisado de hombres y mujeres que le crean un sendero hacia la salida.

No se atreve a mirar hacia atrás de nuevo, ella sabe que el mentor no está allí. Ella sabe que está a un paso de su libertad condicional, ya que está segura que libre por completo no será; no hasta haber borrado de su mente todas aquellas atrocidades vividas en esas mazmorras subterráneas.

Si de ayudar a Katniss por última vez se trata, pues ella lo haría. Pero si con eso viene el encontrarse con Haymitch, tal vez sea mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Quiere olvidarlo y eso espera conseguir. Mientras más le piense, más le dolerá.

Para ella lo mejor será borrar el número doce por mucho tiempo, aun cuando su corazón le grite que no. Su alma, por otro lado, le dice que será lo más sano hasta que sus pensamientos y el perdón lleguen a los oídos de su único receptor.

\- Te perdono Haymitch. – dice para sí misma esperando que sus palabras vuelen hasta la mente del vencedor – Te perdono. – susurra y retiene a tiempo una lágrima lastimera. Sin más, arregla un mechón rebelde y sigue su camino con paso firme.

En algún momento le podrá hablar y preguntar por qué lo hizo, pero por ahora intentará mostrarse lo más serena posible con tal de mantener las apariencias frente a los rebeldes que le dieron una segunda oportunidad, a costa de preparar a su Sinsajo para eliminar a Snow.

Un truco astuto, eso sí, pero carente de todo. Ya pronto el hombre estará muerto y olvidado, pero ahora es que toca ver que logran con esta nación destruida.

En el fondo se alivia de poder vivir libre después de mañana… pero teme que esos demonios vuelvan.

\- Levanta la cabeza y sonríe – repite las palabras de su madre que tanto la describen y sale de la sala con un solo propósito:

" _Si he de vivir, que sea lo más lejos de aquí"_

* * *

¡Hola! Este es un pequeño fic sobre Effie y Haymitch. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos personajes y espero que se de su agrado.

La inspiración me vino después de ver por trigésima vez la película de Sinsajo Parte 2 (aún no supero que haya terminado).

Si els gustó pueden dejar sus comentarios. Besos.

 **Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de la gran Suzanne Collins**

* * *

 _Dicen que pedir perdón es más sencillo que pedir permiso... O eso se cree._

 **Lo grande que es perdonar**

 **(Parte 1)**

Caminar por estas calles siempre se le ha hecho difícil, no importa la estación, la hora o los años que transcurran; siempre se le hace complicado pisar el mismo suelo en el que han transitados tantas personas que vieron morir a inocentes.

La brisa de verano se cuela entre su ropa y el roce en su rostro le es reconfortante, a pesar de lo mucho que intenta no salir corriendo de allí para escabullirse en cualquier rincón.

Su cuerpo ya no pasa por los espasmos del síndrome de abstinencia, por lo que el dolor que siente ahora no es físico. A Haymitch le ha tocado fuerte durante los últimos dos años en los cuales ha tenido que vérselas feas para no recaer en el alcohol. Cuando regresó al Distrito 12 junto con Katniss, retomó la bebida y cayó esa vez en una situación crítica. La joven se moría por dentro, mientras que su mentor lo hacía físicamente de a poco mientras que el alcohol se adueñaba de todo su organismo. No fue hasta que Peeta regresó al distrito cuando el hombre tuvo que darle fin a su vicio, ya que por poco entraba a una etapa terminal cuando un día el rubio lo encontró inconsciente en la sala y con los signos vitales en un nivel peligroso. A partir de allí, junto con una rehabilitación severa y medicamentos enviados por el doctor Aurelius desde el Capitolio, el ex mentor del Distrito 12 entró en una nueva fase de su vida. La sobriedad le ha costado bastantes noches sin dormir y dolores pulsantes en su cuerpo, además de temblores constantes en sus manos y piernas cuando se encuentra en reposo. Después de allí, solo puede agradecer seguir con vida y hoy es uno de esos días en los que el doctor Aurelius nombraría como: Nueva Era.

Por esta razón es su visita a la ciudad capital de Panem. No había venido desde esa vez que lo internaron de emergencia y lo recluyeron unos meses en rehabilitación hasta enviarlo de vuelta a su distrito junto con un enfermero escolta. Para él no había sido sencillo ese dictamen, pero Plutarch insistió que debía aceptarlo o sino tendría que pasar toda su rehabilitación en el Capitolio, advertencia que por supuesto, el mentor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y sin más regresó a su distrito con su niñera personal.

Hoy tuvo la oportunidad de salir temprano de su consulta anual de rutina, así que aprovechó para internarse en las calles capitolinas para despejarse un poco de los recuerdos que mal trago le hacen pasar cada vez que llega a ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Haymitch también tomó estas horas de "turismo" para investigar algo. Sabía que no estaba actuando bajo sus cinco sentidos, pero también no podía engañarse a sí mismo, ya que él nunca lo ha hecho cuando se trata de su persona. Y es así como sin miramientos decidió salir del centro médico para seguir la dirección garabateada en una servilleta arrugada en su mano.

El verano en el Capitolio es vivaz, gente por aquí y gente por allá van caminando sin cesar, atestando las avenidas de autos y figuras andantes que se dirigen a muchas partes con bolsas en mano y cualquier otro elemento que decore sus ya acostumbrados atuendos extravagantes. Pero, para él no hay más distracción que el de concentrarse para no perder de vista los números de las calles y los edificios a su alrededor. Lee nuevamente la dirección en su servilleta manchada de café y se detiene bruscamente al notar que ha llegado a su destino.

Corrobora hasta tres veces el número de la calle y el nombre del conjunto residencial antes de entrar por la puerta giratoria que lo aleja del bullicio de la ciudad. Un aire fresco le recibe tras entrar al lobby del segundo edificio y contiene la respiración para no aspirar el penetrante olor dulzón que despide el ambiente. No había olvidado cuanto detestaba el olor a sandía, una fruta que su sabor siempre le pareció insoportable, sumando lo incómodo que es consumirla en espacios públicos porque de inmediato te lleva al sanitario para expulsar dos litros de orina. Sin duda, un pensamiento que no concuerda con la ocasión presente, pero que le fue inevitable no resaltar.

Decide ir directo hacia los ascensores que se encontraban a su derecha, quería evitar el encuentro con cualquier persona que le impidiera proseguir con su objetivo. En la servilleta estaba el número de piso y del apartamento donde quería ir, por lo que de inmediato entró en uno de esos elevadores y pulsó el botón en el tablero con el número "18". Sin más, ya se encontraba en pocos segundos en la planta deseada.

El pasillo, para su suerte, no era muy largo, por lo que pudo llegar a la puerta del apartamento deseado en unas pocas zancadas. No obstante, de allí no pudo pasar. Un miedo le recorrió la espalda y sus pies pronto se soldaron en la fina alfombra vinotinto.

Apunta con su dedo índice hacia el botón del timbre, pero rápidamente lo quita. Y basta con resaltar que estuvo repitiendo la acción unas cuatro veces, cuando mucho. No se sentía listo para afrontar esta situación. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué esperaría encontrar? Han pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que la vió y a juzgar por como terminó ese reencuentro, lo más seguro es que de abrir esa puerta lo mínimo que va a recibir de su parte es un puñetazo en la cara. Si es que tiene la suficiente fuerza como para querer noquearlo.

\- Vamos, es solo una estúpida puerta – se recrimina por su absurda cobardía.

Él se lamenta cada vez que recuerda que pudo haber ido por ella esa noche y llevársela al Distrito 13 como protegida. ¡Pudo hacerlo y no fue así! Haymitch se castiga por ello y ahora allí, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Effie Trinket, no tiene ni la más remota idea sobre qué hacer o decir.

Otra vez el Capitolio le quiere comer.

\- Disculpe, ¿a quién busca?

Una voz tras suyo le sobresalta y por su acento está claro que es un vecino de este edificio. Los capitolinos aun conservan ese tonito fastidioso y estridente que les hace sonar como si todas sus frases terminaran en pregunta.

Haymitch se voltea lentamente y maldiciendo su mala suerte por ser visto donde no quería. Por su parte, el pequeño hombre, algo robusto por cierto, consigue reconocerle y con sus dos ojos abiertos como platos da unos pasitos hacia atrás.

\- Me disculpo por importunar, pero quisiera saber si la señorita Effie Trinket aún vive aquí – Haymitch no se cree lo tranquilo que ha estado al responderle al hombre, quien ahora relaja los hombros y traga sonoramente para calmar el estupor.

\- Me temo que ha llegado tarde, señor – responde con cierta pena –. La señorita Trinket ya no vive aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras que trataba de disimular su sorpresa y evitar otras cosas.

El hombre nota la sorpresa en el rostro del ex mentor y esconde una sonrisa lastimera que acompaña ese tipo de noticias.

\- ¿Desde cuándo..? – no termina de formular la pregunta cuando el hombre empieza a negar con la cabeza.

\- Desde hace dos años y medio, si no me equivoco.

Dos años y medio… dos años y medio.

Ya era tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a florecer en él mientras que la puerta detrás suyo le gritaba que ya no podía estar ahí. La esencia de Effie Trinket ha dejado en abandono este lugar y se lamenta por no haber ido antes a decirle una pequeña y pesada palabra: perdón.

Haymitch sabe que esa carga la va a llevar a rastras por siempre, a menos que logre ubicar a la ex escolta e intente conversar con ella, esta vez muy lejos de los tacones altos y otros objetos pulsantes que puedan herir.

\- Gracias – es lo único que se le ocurre decir, ya su repertorio de respuestas creativas en pleno dolor se han ido.

El mentor inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto y comienza a caminar de regreso al ascensor, ni viendo para atrás, ni deseando hacerlo. Pero esta vez algo pasa y el hombre le alcanza ya cuando casi el aparato va a cerrar las puertas.

\- ¡Señor! Creo que ella se encuentra en el Distrito 4. – dice casi sin aire por la corta carrera.

\- ¿Distrito 4? – ¿Qué hace allá? De todos los distritos, el que menos se relaciona con ella es ese.

\- Sí señor. Como unos tres meses después de haberse mudado, dejaron un paquete frente a su puerta, pero yo como sabía que se había ido, llevé el paquete a la recepción y ellos llamaron a la agencia de correos para que lo desviaran al cuarto distrito.

El cuento lo escucha y no lo cree. ¿Effie en el cuatro? Sin duda le genera algo de gracia y curiosidad, pero como siempre, se guarda esos sentimientos para él.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué – el hombre se aparta de las puertas del ascensor y Haymitch ve lo último de su silueta tras cerradas las puertas.

Estando ya solo en las cuatro paredes de esa caja movediza, a Haymitch se le va dibujando una sonrisa que poco a poco va incrementando hasta llegar a reírse.

\- Ay preciosa… quien diría que dejarías las pelucas por bloqueador solar. – ríe permitiéndose disfrutar del chiste y ahora solo le queda una acción.

Lo primero que hizo al salir de su hotel en el Capitolio fue ir directo a la estación de trenes para tomar uno con destino al distrito pesquero. Sin miramientos, ni arrepentimientos.

Esta es su oportunidad para encontrar alivio a su peso constante en la conciencia. Quiere que Effie Trinket le permita vivir en paz.

* * *

 **Primera parte de dos que se serán relatadas por Haymitch.**

 **Saludos! Mary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso mundo de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **Lo grande que es perdonar**

 **(Parte 2)**

" _¡Llévese su pescado fresco!", "¡mariscos, moluscos… bolsa de camarones!"_

Gritos, voces estruendosas, calor sofocante y olor a salitre. Todo eso junto hace de este distrito uno de los peores para buscar consuelo, si es que puedes borrar del mapa esta parte del malecón y sus tormentosos vendedores.

Haymitch decidió irse caminando desde la estación de trenes hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, ya que no solo sería una manera para ver de cerca lo caótico que puede ser este distrito en medio de tan espantoso verano, sino que también le serviría como excusa para ir formulando las palabras que iba a decirle a Effie Trinket una vez encontrado su paradero.

Había tenido el chance de preguntar apenas salía del tren por la dirección de la villa y si estas estaban en su totalidad habitadas. El hombre, algo extrañado por su pregunta, de igual forma le respondió cortésmente y le dijo que sí, que las casas (las que seguían en pie y en buen estado) se encontraban habitadas y que de hecho, los alrededores de las mismas son visitadas por personas del pueblo para trabajar en jardinería, reconstrucción y limpieza de las áreas comunes y de la pequeña playa privada con la que cuentan sus inquilinos.

Este comentario fue sin duda interesante, pero aun así no se sorprende mucho ya que en el doce hay personas del pueblo que también se encargan de realizar esas tareas con tal de recibir una pequeña ayuda salarial. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus horas trabajando allí, aun las demás casas de la villa no son habitadas por gente del doce, simplemente porque a muchos todavía les genera una clase de shock al pensar en vivir en una construcción levantada por el viejo Capitolio como regalo por los juegos que tanto vieron asesinar a chicos inocentes.

El ex mentor no los culpa, sabe que de ser ellos también habría pensado de esa manera. Hoy por hoy, las pesadillas siguen apareciendo, aunque en menor escala, pero de todas formas las paredes de su propia casa le juegan a veces una mala pasada.

Como lo que le espera ahora si llega a salir todo mal.

Durante el trayecto desde el Capitolio hasta el distrito pesquero, Haymitch había estado repasando las palabras que podría pronunciar ante ella para no sonar de una manera patética y torpe al momento de verla frente a frente.

Antes no se hubiera preocupado mucho en como dirigirse a la capitolina, ya que la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo le otorgaba cierta "manía" de hablar sin preguntarse si ha dolido o no su comentario. Effie había sido muy paciente con él desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, cuando él vio como esa cara pintada de una forma ridícula y las pelucas que adornaban su cabeza, le hacían parecer más bien un payaso que un ser humano común. Nunca entendió la moda en el Capitolio, la falsedad y la exageración como pan de cada día. Sin embargo, Effie desde el primer instante demostró que sería diferente… que guardaba bajo todas esas capas de colores a un ser digno de ser explorado, en el sentido de que aun así con su personalidad chispeante, dentro de todo eso se esconde una mujer madura y capaz de arriesgarse con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Pero como siempre, Snow se encargó de borrar de su rostro todo atisbo de sonrisa y el brillo que despedían esos dos orbes azules. Más nunca lo volvió a ver. Hizo de Effie una mujer dolida, maltratada, humillada y por sobre todo, traicionada.

No había hablado más con ella desde esa vez que Katniss fue preparada para matar a Snow. Una que otra llamada a la casa de Peeta luego que este regresara, una llamada para el cumpleaños de Katniss y adiós. Todo se esfumó y ya no se supo más de Trinket… hasta ahora.

La bulla y el tumulto de gente fue haciéndose cada vez menor concorde se iba acercando a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Este se encontraba un poco alejado del pueblo, en un extremo en el que se podía disfrutar de un pequeño sendero entre hierbas y arena que hacía del paseo algo ameno… o eso quería creer.

Los vencedores de este distrito contaban con una playa privada para su disfrute, aunque de igual manera era custodiada por uno que otro agente de la paz que merodeaba el lugar. Ahora, sin esos chismosos guardias y sin tantos vencedores que ocuparan esas casas, esta zona parecía más desierta que otra cosa. Y eso en parte le gustó, ya que lo que menos quería ahora era toparse con más gente de lo debido.

Pronto se acomodó las mangas de su camisa para refrescarse los brazos y sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor que le corría por la frente. La entrada de la villa ya la tenía en frente y pudo divisar que, al igual que en el doce, varias casas solo conservaban partes de sus cimientos y las que quedaban en pie tenían un aspecto aceptable, quitando algunas palmeras con ramas secas que le restaban algún atractivo a esa zona.

De inmediato comenzó a sacar algunas pistas del por qué Effie había escogido este distrito para perderse, y una de ellas es el paisaje; porque a pesar de que aún hay sitios en donde la rebelión dejó estragos, de igual forma se puede disfrutar de la calma y la soledad que rodea esa playa a su izquierda. De haber sido ella, quizás hubiera tomado la misma decisión… si es que se le presentaba la ocasión.

Sus pensamientos lo comenzaron a llevar a un nido de ideas, cuando de repente siente que alguien está detrás suyo. Los reflejos de un vencedor permanecen aún con el paso de los años y de alguna manera termina siendo la marca que te deja haber sobrevivido a una arena. Por lo que de inmediato divisa un lugar con rocas pequeñas para dirigirse a ellas por si necesita defenderse y cuando llega en un solo movimiento a ese lugar, una carcajada le hace sobresaltar y al fin voltea.

Sus ojos se entrecierran al ver a Johanna Mason relucir bajo el sol intenso.

\- Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí? – se guinda una pequeña mochila al hombro y da tres zancadas para alcanzar al ex mentor – Lo veo y no lo creo. – vuelve a reír y le da una palmada en el brazo izquierdo a modo de saludo – ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Cansado ya de tu cárcel domiciliaria en el doce?

\- Ya. – ríe un poco mientras niega con la cabeza, tal vez como señal de que Johanna era la persona con la que menos llegó a pensar en encontrarse – Más bien debería ser yo quien te pregunte, ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, tu rechazo rotundo al contacto con el agua te limitó… en cierto punto.

La castaña se muerde el labio y reprime una risa algo sombría, al cabo en que da tres toquecitos a la altura de su cabeza – El doctor dijo que para superar mis miedos, debería irme por lo seguro y abordarlo – se encoge de hombros –. Tal vez lo dijo para sacarme de encima.

Haymitch no lo niega, el doctor Aurelius suele ser un tanto sutil a la hora de escabullirse de una cita tormentosa. En un par de las que tuvo, Haymitch solo se limitó a acostarse en el diván mientras que él echaba una siesta en el sillón de una esquina. Fue una sesión interesante

\- ¿Haymitch? – voltea a su derecha y ve a una recuperada (físicamente hablando), Annie Cresta… o mejor dicho, Annie de Odair – ¿Qué haces por acá? Tanto tiempo – la chica lo abraza sorprendentemente y él solo se percata en corresponderle cuando ya ella se aparta.

\- Te ves bien – un comentario un poco banal. Sin embargo, ella sonríe tímidamente.

\- He estado en mejores momentos – repara en Johanna y la toma de una mano –, ella me ha ayudado mucho desde su llegada.

\- Es lo mínimo que pude hacer – interviene la castaña –. Por él, cualquier cosa. – y Haymitch ya sabe de quién habla.

Finnick Odair.

\- Pero ven, entremos a la casa que está más fresco adentro – Annie los conduce a ambos a la primera casa por la cual la chica salió.

Haymitch sabe que cada uno fue torturado en distintas formas y con diferentes motivos, pero que al final siguen siendo una familia, un tanto peculiar y dolorosa, pero que de igual modo se mantiene allí firme para sobreponerse ante todo.

La casa es acogedora, está decorada de manera distinta, con un toque de color que no viene con la construcción original. Annie camina hasta la cocina donde tiene una olla en el mesón lista para ser llevada a la estufa. La chica toma una de las verduras y la echa en el caldero grande y pasa luego a ofrecerle a Haymitch un vaso con agua fría.

El hombre nunca fue muy unido con ella, ya que solía acudir poco al Capitolio y solo se atrevió a ser mentora dos años nada más, para luego recaer en un estado en el que se le imposibilitaba seguir ejerciendo dicho papel. Por suerte para ella, en este distrito habían otros vencedores que fácilmente podían sustituirla y así fue.

En eso, una ola de culpa empezó a inundar sus pensamientos al reconocer que por poco, tal vez Effie pudo haber terminado así: desorientada, aturdida… dañada.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana para ver si por casualidad ella pasaba. Sabía que Effie estaba aquí, no se podía esconder más… ¿O no?

Pero sin previo aviso y por obra del destino, poco a poco fue escuchando una voz que venía acercándose hacia la estancia. En eso la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra un niño con cabello cobrizo alborotado, pero con unos ojos tan azules que parecen dos mares. El pequeño que aparenta unos cuatro años, se dirige hasta su madre y la abraza con fuerza para luego mostrarle algo que llevaba en su mano. Detrás de él se escucha una voz demandante:

\- Finn, te dije que botaras eso, puede hacerte da… ño.

Y allí es cuando la ve después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Hola preciosa – Haymitch logra articular luego de un largo silencio incómodo.

Los dos ojos azules de la capitolina, abiertos de par en par, delatan su gran sorpresa y extrañeza. La mujer aprieta sus labios como un signo de incomodidad y parpadea varias veces para recomponerse. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Haymitch – logra decir ella sin ni siquiera moverse de donde está.

Un carraspeo oportuno los hace salir rápidamente del estupor y Annie rodea el gran mesón de la cocina para colocarse frente él, junto con el pequeño quien lo mira con detenimiento.

\- Él es Finnick – interviene la chica –. Hijo, él es un viejo amigo del Distrito 12 – le dice con cautela y lanza una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Haymitch despega por un segundo la mirada sobre Effie y le dedica una sonrisa vaga al niño.

\- Conocí a tu padre – se arrodilla a su altura –, eres muy parecido a él – el niño busca aprobación de su madre al alzar la mirada hacia ella.

\- Él trabajó con tu papi – le dice ella.

Al pequeño se le ilumina la cara y Annie le besa la cabeza con dulzura.

\- Pronto te llevaré al doce para que lo conozcas – el niño asiente emocionado y lanza una pequeña sonrisa a Haymitch, quien luego le alborota el cabello en un ademán juguetón.

Es la viva imagen de Finnick, pero con los ojos de Annie. Una fusión algo dolorosa, pero reconfortante. Ya ella puede contar con alguien a quien poder acudir cuando esté perdida. Su hijo la deja en la realidad.

Sin embargo, Haymitch sabe que se tiene que enfrentar a otra realidad, una que posee a escasos pasos de él y que trata por todos los medios desviar su mirada para evitar cualquier contacto que los pueda unir. De alguna forma ella teme por lo que él vaya a decirle y por eso trata de mantenerse serena y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su parte, las dos vencedoras al comprender lo que sucedía en esa estancia, decidieron tomar rumbos distintos antes de que cayera la primera bomba. Johanna prácticamente desapareció de la cocina, no sin antes lanzar una risa nerviosa que en parte resume todo lo que él trata de olvidar. Mientras que Annie toma de la mano al pequeño y camina hacia Effie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estaremos arriba por si nos necesitas. Finn debe terminar su tarea.

Effie asiente débilmente y sonriendo de medio lado. La vencedora se dirige esta vez hacia Haymitch y le sonríe con dulzura.

\- Estás en tu casa. Esta noche nos puedes acompañar a cenar, le diré a Johanna para ir a comprar algo especial.

\- No es necesario Annie, no creo quedarme por mucho tiempo – responde él con cautela, mirando de reojo la figura de Effie mientras guarda las cosas de las bolsas en la alacena.

\- Insisto – dice Annie – eres nuestro invitado, hace mucho que no compartimos juntos – su voz se apaga gradualmente y Haymitch sabe la razón. No han compartido todos juntos en plan de "amigos" desde la última vez que almorzaron con Finnick antes de que viajara con el Escuadrón 451 para el Capitolio.

Ese recuerdo le hizo pensar nuevamente que lo que venía a hacer era lo correcto. No podía marcharse a su hogar sin antes decirle dos palabras importantes a aquella mujer, misma con la que había compartido más de 8 años y había abandonado a su suerte esa noche en el Capitolio.

Un "lo siento" era justo y necesario.

\- De acuerdo – responde en un susurro y le sonríe a la chica para confirmarle su intención.

La pelinegra le da un beso en la mejilla y el pequeño Finn se despide con la mano antes de desaparecer con su madre escaleras arriba.

Ahora, a Effie y a Haymitch solo los separa un mesón de cocina y miles de palabras sin decir.

Pasan un par de minutos, los dos en silencio y estudiando el panorama con cautela. La capitolina no deja de moverse hábilmente por la cocina mientras guarda todo en su lugar, mientras que la mirada gris de Haymitch la sigue como si de una presa se tratase. Al final, es Effie quien decide romper con ese incómodo silencio dando un golpe fuerte con su puño a la encimera de la cocina. Haymitch se sorprende un poco y se acerca al mesón para estar más cerca de ella. La mujer al sentir su proximidad, se pone erguida y da un respiro profundo y lento, antes de tomar valor y emitir palabra, pero manteniéndose de espaldas a su compañero. Todavía no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Terminemos de una vez con esto Haymitch. ¿A qué viniste? – su voz carente de emoción lo toma desprevenido, pero sabe muy bien como tratarla, a pesar del tiempo que llevan sin verse.

\- Solo voy de paso. Vine a visitar a unas viejas amigas.

Ni él se cree ese cuento y Effie mucho menos. Sus acciones durante todos estos años lo han llevado a ser un hombre predecible cuando se trata de mentir. Lo hace muy bien, para amargura de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabe reconocer cuando está ocultando algo que le incomoda, por lo que su respuesta solo genera en ella una risa poco esperada por él, pero que al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Era la misma que solía emitir hace ya un tiempo.

\- No me digas – dice ella dándose la vuelta y sin borrar esa sonrisa típica de Effie, esa que no sabes descifrar en momentos como este –. Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que eres todo un encanto al querer entablar relaciones sociales con viejos amigos, e incluso te lo aplaudiría.

Lo mira fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco ve como aquella Effie alegre, chillona y excéntrica se va alejando poco a poco hasta mostrar a una completamente distinta: más sombría, triste… vacía.

Apoya sus manos en su extremo del mesón y repite con voz más severa y seca.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

A Haymitch no le queda otra que hacer lo mismo y acercarse a ella, pero una vez que él se afinca del borde del mesón y queda a centímetros de distancia de ella; la mujer parpadea fugazmente por la sorpresa e incomodidad de tenerlo tan próximo, acción que le hizo sonreír internamente al ver que esta nueva Effie era solo una fachada para ocultar la verdadera.

\- Cierto – se apoya esta vez con sus codos para aproximarse más –, vine a verte a ti - responde lentamente, pronunciando cada una de las sílabas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –. Y no me veas de esa forma preciosa, yo sé que en el fondo querías verme.

Él lo sabía, estaba claro que ella quería reclamarle tantas cosas por lo sucedido durante la guerra, pero también por lo que ocasionó su desaparición del Capitolio. Él sabía que ella estaba dolida por como se efectuó su reencuentro, se había arrepentido tantas veces por no haber acudido a ella a pedirle perdón personalmente y salvar a su conciencia. Pero ahora que la tiene frente a él, sin ningún ápice de maquillaje, sin pelucas estrambóticas y trajes de payaso; no sabía como comenzar y temía, muy en el fondo, salir de ahí sin la respuesta deseada.

Effie solo suspiró y bajo la cabeza, rendida y con pesar de no poder mantener esa fachada que se había creado para enfrentarse a él una vez que lo viera. Se había preparado mentalmente para este momento desde que lo vio por última vez en el Capitolio. Todos estos años había construido esta personalidad nueva para cubrirse de los daños y del dolor, pero ahora, que había llegado ese momento para el cual se había alistado y del que deseaba en el fondo que sucediera; su mente no jugaba a su favor y las palabras no salían como las había entrenado.

Al verse acorralada, ya nada podía hacer.

Una lágrima rebelde se disparó por su mejilla y con rabia la alejó de su curso. Estaba molesta, desilusionada con ella misma y agotada… muy agotada.

\- Pensé que nunca me encontrarías – dice ella sin levantar la cabeza –. Había jurado que no volvería a saber de ti – aprieta sus puños –. Me equivoqué.

\- Vaya que sí – responde Haymitch resoplando con gracia –. A ti solo se te ocurre huir al distrito menos indicado para esconderte de mí o de cualquier otro que decida buscarte. Me sorprende que no hayas pensado con detalle que aquí viven dos personas que conozco y que mantienen contacto con dos de nosotros. Ya sabes a quienes me refiero.

Por supuesto que sí. Annie mantiene contacto con Peeta y con Katniss a través de cartas y una que otra llamada por teléfono. Los chicos han encontrado en ella el consuelo de no tener a su amigo Finnick con vida, pero la esperanza de que la vida puede seguir su curso y tener buenos regalos. El hijo de Annie es el recordatorio de que la vida puede ser buena, y el pequeño se ha convertido en la excusa permanente para que los chicos del 12 sigan en contacto con Annie, y ahora con Johanna, quien se ha colado una que otra vez en las llamadas y ha escrito un par de cartas a su amiga descerebrada.

Pero la incógnita está en el por qué ninguna de ellas les han mencionado de la presencia de Effie en el distrito 4. ¿Por qué Annie o Johanna, no han revelado el paradero de la ex escolta? ¿Será que se los hizo prometer? ¿Por qué Effie huye de los vencedores del 12? La última vez que Katniss mencionó a Effie en una conversación fue hace más de dos años, cuando la chica dijo en la cena que Effie los había llamado en la mañana para saber como estaban y fue ella misma quien colgó la llamada después de unos minutos de conversación.

En pocas palabras, solo había una respuesta para ello: Effie no quería tener contacto alguno con Haymitch o con alguien cercano a él. Quería olvidarlo.

Esta conclusión le hizo incorporarse de nuevo y estudiar mejor lo que venía a decir. Si de verdad ella no estaba interesada en mantener contacto alguno con su persona, entonces no tenía nada que hacer allí. Maldijo mentalmente por lo que pudo haber llegado a pensar sobre esto. Se bofeteó internamente al pensar que reencontrarse con Effie iba a ser más sencillo. Sin duda, había cometido un gran error, pero tampoco debía lamentarse, él tenía que seguir con su objetivo.

De esta manera se armó de valor y sin meditarlo más, escupió esas palabras que tanto se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

\- Lo siento.

Solo eso bastó para hacer que Effie se quedara de piedra, sin moverse y sin respirar por unos segundos.

\- Lo siento – volvió a repetir, esta vez atreviéndose a rodear el mesón para acercarse más a ella y mirarla de frente.

Effie no supo que decir, había esperado este momento desde el primer instante en que lo vio ese día en el juicio. Había deseado escucharlo de su boca para sentirse en paz y continuar su curso, pero la diferencia es que no lo sentía así. Para su sorpresa, ya no sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza, ni siquiera alegría. Estaba carente de toda emoción, pero sí consciente de que su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón _¡Por fin!_

Haymitch, aun perplejo por la falta de respuesta por parte de ella y por la mirada ausente que le mostraba, no tuvo más remedio que morderse el labio y rascarse la cabeza como quien tratase de arrepentirse de haber dicho algo imprudente e incómodo _¿Ahora qué hago? No entiendo nada_ dijo para sí mismo.

\- Yo… - al escuchar su voz, el ex mentor clavó su mirada gris sobre ella. Estaba frustrado por como transcurrieron los hechos. No era para nada parecido a lo que había imagino. Incluso, llegó a pensar que sería peor. Sinceramente no entendía nada – no sé qué decir - ¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

\- Wow… yo… ¿Qué? – estaba perplejo – Preciosa, creo que esta es la disculpa más extraña que se ha presenciado en todo Panem – se atrevió a bromar ante la incomodidad del momento, pero en el fondo no se permitía reír por lo ocurrente de todo.

\- Desde que te conozco, nuestra relación no ha sido totalmente cuerda y razonable – espetó ella con el tan típico acento capitolino que él tantas veces le molestó y le generaba gracia, pero que esta vez sonada placentero, por muy raro que parezca –. Pero de lo que sí es cierto, es que nunca llegué a comprenderte, hasta ahora.

Haymitch borró todo ápice de sonrisa y carraspeo para aclararse la garganta. Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió de medio lado, pero sin despegar la vista de sus manos que movía con inquietud.

\- Todo este tiempo te había culpado de lo que pasó. Te odiaba por haberme dejado y maldecía el día en que te conocí – detuvo el baile de sus manos y se centró en una uña de su mano derecha –. Pero ahora… ahora pienso que solo me estaba engañando a mí misma. Me cargaba de un resentimiento que… al final solo me dejaba más agotada y abatida – se atrevió a alzar la mirada y se encontró con dos orbes grises bien abiertos y confundidos –. No me había detenido a reconocer que ya te había perdonado y que solo necesitaba convencerme de que no podía estar enojada contigo siempre; no después de todo lo que has hecho por los chicos y todo lo que has sacrificado durante tu vida de mentor y vencedor. Todo lo que arriesgaste para mantenerme alejada de los planes y salvar mi vida, porque de haber tenido conocimiento alguno sobre todo, estoy segura que ahora no estaría aquí, frente a ti.

Effie ahora es quien se acerca a él y con manos temblorosas, toma las de él, sintiendo el tacto frío y rasposo de sus manos, pero en cierta forma le reconfortaba.

\- Haymitch – dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible –. Te perdono.

Y todo peso se esfumó.

El hombre, perplejo ante el giro de los acontecimientos, solo le dio tiempo para recomponerse, parpadear un par de veces y admirar como esos dos hermosos ojos azules le miraban expectantes y brillantes. Se mordía la lengua para volver a la realidad, porque esto seguro era un sueño; pero la calidez de sus manos y los suave que eran, le hizo darse cuenta que todo era cierto, Effie le había perdonado. Ella no lo odiaba.

Pero fue entonces cuando un clic se escuchó en su cabeza y de inmediato le hizo fruncir su ceño. ¿Todo este tiempo atormentándose para nada? ¿Pero qué demonios?

Su semblante no pasó desapercibido para ella y sin más apretó con fuerza el agarre. Sabía cuando Haymitch iba a mencionar algo que reconocía y que había estudiado. Lo conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Desde cuándo piensas así? – increpó sin miramientos. Quería la verdad.

\- Desde que me quedé sola en el Capitolio y salí de mi antigua burbuja de aislamiento – se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa –. Me faltaba solo un poco para caer en la realidad. La guerra cambia el sentido de todo. Sé que pensarás que soy una superficial que solo se dedica a la moda y…

\- No – le interrumpe –, no lo pienso así – esta vez es él quien afianza el agarre, entrelazando sus dedos –. La escolta del distrito más menospreciado del país tenía que ser diferente, debía resaltar ante los demás para darse a conocer – ríe cuando ella frunce su ceño –. Y de qué manera sorprendiste – esta vez los dos no aguantan más y ríen por lo absurdo de su conversación.

Pasar de no saber como mirarse y pedirse perdón, hasta bromear en como Effie llamaba la atención para hacerse notar y como Haymitch disfrutaba de todo ello; sin duda, no habría podido salir mejor si él lo anotaba y lo estudiaba.

Effie, ante su comentario, hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse de sí misma y con mucha elegancia, arrogancia y voz severa, le dijo la palabra que tanto lo hacían sacar de sus casillas.

\- ¡Modales! – chilló con su marcado acento capitolino y celebró al ver los ojos en blanco del hombre.

Poco después las bromas se fueron disipando y ahora los dos solo se quedaron viendo fijamente al otro, sin hablar siquiera. Quien los mirara de lejos diría que estaban comunicándose a través del pensamiento, y ciertamente Effie desearía que así fuera, pero no podía, tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

\- Te perdono Haymitch.

Y solo eso bastó.

A los pocos segundos, los labios del ex mentor se situaron sobre los de ella. Un impulso casi natural, solo se dejó llevar por lo que había deseado hacer desde que la vio entrar en la habitación.

Effie correspondió el gesto y pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de él a la altura de su cintura, mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Haymitch para acercarlo más ella. El beso poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas, pero no se arrepintieron por ello. Una sonrisa se iba incrementando en cada uno al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al final, ellos dos sabían que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar… ¿O no?

\- Me gustas más sobrio – le habló ella a escasos centímetros su boca, pero rápidamente fue callada por él. Aunque sentía como una carcajada poco a poco quería salir a flote.

\- Y tú me gustas más sin todo ese disfraz del Capitolio – dijo entre beso y beso, sin despegarse de su agarre, aunque sintió una palmada en su hombro de parte de ella.

\- ¿Estamos a mano? – preguntó Effie una vez terminado el beso, pero recargando su frente con la él.

\- Estamos a mano – sonrió Haymitch no sin antes depositar otro beso en los labios de la capitolina.

Sin embargo, esta vez serían interrumpidos por unas blasfemias muy conocidas, teniendo en cuenta la emisora de las mismas.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos..? ¡Por Dios! ¿Pueden buscarse un cuarto aunque sea?

El grito de Johanna solo les hace reír por conseguir nuevamente molestar a la vencedora. Por lo que sin pensarlo y al unísono, los dos le gritan en respuesta volteando hacia ella.

\- ¡MODALES!

Desde ese momento, Haymitch y Effie volvieron a ser un equipo.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo. Una pequeña historia de lo que pudo haber sucedido con estos dos luego de los sucesos de Sinsajo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Si me animo puedo seguir escribiendo sobre ellos... Veremos.**

 **Saludos, Mary.**


End file.
